DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): The eleventh International Conference on Second Messengers and Phosphoproteins will be held in Melbourne, Australia April 22-26, 2001. This Conference is the premier international gathering for signal transduction research. So far, 67 international speakers have accepted invitations to participate in the meeting and of these, the vast majority (75%) work in the USA. The speakers reflect a diversity of ethnic backgrounds and include 14 women who are leaders in the field of signal transduction. The format of the scientific sessions has been designed to provide three levels of scientific interaction. Internationally recognized leaders will present plenary lectures on topics of general interest to the signal transduction community each morning. Poster sessions with ample time for informal discussion will be held at lunchtime. In the afternoon, conjoint workshop sessions will discuss eminent and emergent themes in signal transduction. These sessions are specifically designed to incorporate the participation of junior scientists, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students. Therefore, funds are specifically requested to cover travel expenses for 10 junior scientists to participate in the conjoint workshop sessions.